atraido por mi hermano ebrio
by BleerxBlack
Summary: hola espero que les guste y Feliz navidad para todos!


hola amigos les traigo una nueva historia ...

 ** _...como dice el titulo atraido por mi hermano ebrio ..._**

 _como fue que me meti en esto-se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez un chico de cabello castaño_

 _Boomer no podía sacárselo de su cabeza desde ese dia en la playa el se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación encontrandoce con una puerta color morado oscuro la abrió y la cerro de tras de el ._

que haces en mi habitación boomer- _dijo un chico de cabello castaño_

 _pensamiento de black_

 _ash esta ebrio_

 _boomer oyo el proveniente de aquella voz y lo volteo ver y a exsaminar black había madurado pero sigue siendo rebelde su cabello es un poco mas largo sus anchos hombros su bien marcado abdomen y delgado cuerpo se podían apreciar sus fracciones masculinas sus ojos marrones sepia,sus labios rojos y su suave y blanca piel ._

y me vas a contestar que haces en mi habitación- _dijo black acostandoce en su cama con la toalla enroscada en su cintura que dejaba ver su abdomen y sus bien formadas y ejercitadas poco timpo se quedo dormido sin importarle que su hermano estuviera ahí._

 _boomer se lo quedo viendo y valla que su hermano era muy sensual no por nada black era muy popuar con las chicas ,el se sento en la cama de este y lo volteo boca arriba puso su mano en el pecho de este y enpeso a acariciarlo y a lamerlo con esto black despertó de repente._

pero que haces boomer!-le dijo un poco sonrojado por la repentina situación

no es mi culpa que seas demasiado irresistible hermanito si no es tuya - _dijo acercandoce a el y besándolo con un apasionado beso y después se deslizo a su blanco y deceoso cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo ._

ah...BOOMER QUE TE PASA DETETE- _le grito black al sentir como boomer iba bajando hacia su toalla y sacándosela .Boomer no izo caso al grito de black y de un solo tiron se la saco mostrando su erecto y grande pene ,black trago saliva al sentir que boomer agarraba su pene y lo empesaba a lamer y su mano iba de abajo hacia arriba ._

DETENTE ahh MIERDA ahh DETENTE ESTAS EBRIO- _le gritaba a boomer pero sintió que ya estaba por correrse pero boomer no lo dejo._

no hermanito aun no te vengas no antes que yo, solo tu estas recibiendo placer- _dijo boomer perverso y se bajo el pntalon dejando ver su miembro ya erecto ,le abrió las pernas a black y..._

NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO - _le grito black pero el no izo caso solo lo miro e introdujo la punta de su pene en la virgen entrada ._

M-ME DUE-DUELE AHH DE-DETENTE BOO-BOOMER _-le gritaba y suplicaba a boomer pero el luego metio todo su pene dentro black gemia pero e dolor pero prnto se le aso y se le escapo un gemido de placer,que boomer solo lo miro y siguio penetrándolo .black olia a fragancia masculina no a jasminez ,rosas u otras cosas se sentía tan bien estar dentro de el mas que estar ento de cualquier otra chica .haci siguió las embestidas eran cada vez mas rapidas e intensas hasta que ambos sintieron llegar al orgasmo black se eyaculo sobre boomer manchando su cara y boomer se vino dentro de el ._

 _como se veía black?_

 _todo sudoroso y cansado con algunos mechones pegados en su hermoso rostro .boomer retiro su miembro con pesades de bleck se vistió acomodo su cabello iba a vestir a black pero una mano lo detuvo ._

vete,no ya no me toques - _le dijo a boomer y sin mas boomer salio de su habitación encontrandoce con un par de ojos marrones cafes que lo miraban ._

hola boomer que hacias en la habitacion de black?- _le pregunto una chica de cabello castaño ._

hola bleer em ...yo nada y a ti quien te dejo entrar?-le pregunto boomer mirando seriamente a bleer.

pues golpee la puerta como veinte veces y como me moleste que nadie abriera pues la rompi-dijo -y black?-le pregunto a boomer y el solo se relamio los labios e izo una señal que pasara al cuarto de iba hacia su habitación cuando cayo en cuenta lo que dijo bleer.

COMO QUE ROMPISTE LA PUERTA ?! A CASO ESTAS LOCA ?! -le grito a bleer yy ella solo se encojio de hombrosy entro rápido a la habitación de su novio.

 _dentro de la habitación..._

black estaba acostado en su cama con los ojos serrados aun un poco sudoroso de lo repentino .estaba por dormirse cuando escucho pasos hacia el y abrió un ojo y vio a su hermosa novia caminar hacia el .

hola bleer -le dijo tiernamente

hola amor ,pensé que estabas dormido -le dijo bleer sentandoce arriba de el y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

mmm ahora no mi linda osita-le dijo black al sentir que bleer hacia movimientos de atrás hacia delante.-estoy cansado.y valla que estaba cansado que a los pocos segundos se quedo profundamente dormido .

oh per-no dijo mas cuando vio que su novio se había quedado dormido -jejeje si que estabas cansado pero me pregunto porque-decía bleer en vos bja acomodandoce al lado de el para quedarse dormida.

 _afuera de la habitación..._

 _que suerte tienes hija de pu-digo cuñadita-decía un rubio mirando por el agujero de la puerta como la feliz pareja se había quedado profundamente dormida._

 _fin..._

 **holaaa espero que les alla gustado hasta la próxima=)**


End file.
